That one sex-filled night
by PattySassySquad
Summary: Meredith and Derek one-shot. They are married and Derek wants to make love to his wife


**disclaimer:Grey's anatomy and characters mentioned in this one-shot do not, in any way belong to me.**

**A/N This is my first FF one-shot thing**

Meredith smiled as Derek squeezed her ass bringing her closer asking "are you ready? Because if you're not down there soon I'm going to explode" She let out a giggle as she slowly bent down maintaining eye contact. She gave him a sexy but sweet smile as she ripped of his pants, boxers along with them. Derek started moaning as Meredith started her tease, blowing steaming air from her hot mouth as his raging boner soon became harder. He stood there whining and pleading, as his knees got weak as he begged Meredith to begin on the pleasure he had waited for all day.

Meredith gave in to the McDreamy smile he was flashing her as she finally started for real. Instead of slowing getting there, she went full force into the magnificent piece of meat staring into her soulful green eyes. Derek didn't see this coming he was taken aback with surprise. Enjoying what had gotten into his wife, he made noises he never thought possible as his wife sucked hard. "Oh god Meredith, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY" Derek yelled as he reached his peak. Meredith licked her lips as she finished with his throbbing penis, "my turn" she said, "and you better blow my mind more than what just happened." Derek tiredly replied, "hold on, I wasn't expecting that, come back in 5? I'll be ready then. And Mer, that was better than mind-blowing. That was... My wife..." He started as he tried to catch his breath, "That was... Wow."

As Meredith reentered their bedroom, Derek noticed she was completely naked. He stared at her gorgeous body as she slowly walked towards their bed. Derek had been distracted by her body and didn't notice she was talking to him, "Derek!" She said twice more before she got his attention. "Sorry" he replied, "I got... Distracted. Mer, you are so beautiful." He told her as she started climbing into his lap.

Meredith wasn't used to getting compliments, she knew she was pretty and she knew Derek loved her but for some reason she just had a hard time believing it. It's possible it was because of the obvious daddy issues or the great Ellis Grey being her mother. Whatever it was, she knew she liked hearing it from Derek. "Our kids will be beautiful," he said as he started rubbing her back, cradling her like a baby in his lap. "Kids huh?" Meredith giggled when she replied. "How about we get started now?" She continued. Derek was so excited and happy his wife was ready to have kids that he picked her up and threw her on the bed. "How do you want it?" He asked

"How about slow and passionate?"

"As you wish" Meredith let out a loving laugh because she knew that meant he loved her. He started at her lips carefully kissing every inch of her body until he got to her lower abdomen and paused there, thinking that one day his baby would be growing in there. But first he needed to plant his seed.

Meredith started moaning when Derek was blissfully pleasuring her orally. "Oh Derek... you really know... how to please... a woman" she panted as she started to reach her peak. "Ah, ah, ooh yeah... Derek. Derek! Derek! DEREK! YES! AAH DEREK... DEREK DER!" She moaned and screamed as Derek finished up only to pleasure his way back up to her lips.

"Now you've done me and I've done you, let's do each other." He proposed as he lovingly cupped her right breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers. "Derek," she said "I want you to make love to me" Derek surely agreed as she slid his hard member into her dripping core. He started thrusting slowly to create more passion, licking his lips as he felt his wife's center tighten around him. Meredith slid her hand down to his jewels making him want more of her. Both entering complete bliss, their tongues played tug of war inside each other's hot mouths. Derek pulled away biting her lip as he left only to hear a growl coming from the back of her throat. "Harder Derek, Harder" she moaned. Derek gladly obliged. Meredith became impatient and grabbed his ass with both hands pushing him closer to her body as their hips moved in unison. "I want you Derek, faster... deeper... harder..." Derek was so turned on he nearly exploded then and there but he had to wait just a bit longer before she was ready so they could complete the journey together. They went out with a bang, a Big Bang. They cuddled together fitting along each other's bodies perfectly as they fell asleep listening to their hearts beat in unison.

**A/N reviews are appreciated and all reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
